


My Theory for Remains of Edith Finch

by CrimsonAngel_Sam



Series: The Remains of Edith Finch [1]
Category: What Remains of Edith Finch (Video Game)
Genre: Bad Parenting, Characters deaths, Curses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-06
Updated: 2017-12-06
Packaged: 2019-02-11 09:28:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 908
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12932385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrimsonAngel_Sam/pseuds/CrimsonAngel_Sam
Summary: This is a theory for all the deaths in the finch family.





	My Theory for Remains of Edith Finch

**Author's Note:**

> This is my personal opinion on what actually happened to each.
> 
> also sorry for the bad spelling.

So the first deaths we know of is of Edie's mum and brother. We don't know a lot but i believe that because of complications from the pregnancy and this is why they die but since the curse was already believed in they blamed that. So they left where they live and moved way. 

Odin dies on the roof of the first house that sank while they where moving. Odin moved with his Daughter, son in law and granddaughter. We know that he died as the house sank but from the cementary statue he was still alive as his family left. So if they rowed back and Sven gave his daughter to his wife he could have gotten Odin on the boat but may be Sven and Edie both believed the curse. 

Molly died in her room at night after a very interesting night. We know that molly ate holly berried, toothpaste and a rotten carrot. This made her sick and she died but she had a strange dream and manged to write it down before she died. I believe that the monster she was talking about coming to get her was death. Back then when molly was alive her dad would have been the head of the house so she was probably locked up because of the dad not the mum and the mum was following what she was told to do and what she thought she had to do resulting in the death of her first child as she decorated the bathroom with holly. We know that the rooms where connected and it was built that way . Molly's room was connected to Walter's room. Barbara death is a comic one that was kept by the mum so if we go on that if we change the killer to the boyfriend or the mum, who could have left her husband to kill her, the only person that saw was Walter. Walter was scared and locked himself away from everyone and when he left the house after 30 years he left out a door he made with a sledge hammer. so that leads me to believe that the mum killed her. Walter was scared and minulated by his mum so after he had enough he left and was hit by a train. Calvin fell off a swing over the edge of a cliff, worst place for a swing. The mum didn't watch a child who has a broken leg and playing in a place that could kill her child. Sam fell off a cliff hunting with his daughter after not making sure that the dear was dead. It was his own fault as he was not thinging that anything bad would happen. 

Gregory died at one in the bath after drowning sorry for people who believe that she was not invloed but anyone with any commencen would not leave a baby in a bath by themselves so sorry Kay but you killed Gregory. I can't see any reason for her to leave a baby alone in a bath. She had her mother in law could and should have told her or gotten the baby out the bath as her room is right next to the bath they used. Gus was left alone on a beach when his father didn't watch him during a storm or come and got him back inside. died during the storm due to a bad blow the he head. Dawn died in hospital due to illness witch could have been a genetic cancer that the family didn't know about as the people who had it died young and it was never found out. 

Lewis was the odd child not good at much and lived in a world of his own. He may have had autism that was not diagnosed and because of that it made life hard and that is why he killed himself to live in a better place with people who understand him and like him. Edith well i believe she died in childbirth witch still can happen but not before giving birth to the last flinch, who i hope started a new life in the house and lived happy until he died of old age an i also hope that he cleared out the bedrooms and made a room just for the memories of his family. The last one is Milton's disappearance. I think that he found a door into the house form his room and learnt what happened to the rest of the family and after getting a letter saying he was going to be murdered he left the house and never came back and disappeared off the planet. I believe that he is alive and living under a different name with a family and children of his own. As it is possible for people to just vanish and be found alive years later. 

Edie killed herself from not listening to the medication and mixing it with alcohol even when she is told not to and Sven died on a constructions sight build a dragon slide for kids to play on. In my opinion is that Edie killed most of here family as she wanted the fame that came with it. Dawn locked the rooms to keep her children safe from the truth so that they believed that Edie was an amazing woman but Edie didn't like this and gave her grate grandchildren a window into the truth about her.

**Author's Note:**

> The next part in this series is a story.


End file.
